Cooking creams have become popular substitutes for dairy creams in part because a large number of people are either unable or unwilling to consume dairy products. Cooking creams also offer certain advantages over dairy creams, such as better shelf life and consistent quality and price. Cooking creams also commonly lack high temperature stability, which is an important characteristic for creams that are used in cooking.